The Journey
by avatarawisnu
Summary: Bagaimana jika Ran mengalami suatu kejadian misterius yang membawanya ke dunia lain ?, Fanfic yang berbau agak mistis dan aneh. Bila berkenan mohon read and reviewnya. Don't like don't read. WARNING : Gaje,OOC,Typo Dll


**The Journey**

**By Avatarawisnu**

**Disclaimer : Aoyama gosho**

**Warning : OOC, Kurang Nyambung, Gak Jelas, Kacau****,**** Dll**

**FANFIC KEDUA DC DI TENGAH-TENGAH PENULISAN FANFIC PERTAMA, BILA BERKENAN, R&R (READ AND REVIEW), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini adalah pembukaan pasar rakyat di taman Beika yang diadakan setiap tahun menjelang musim panas tiba. Kehadiran pasar rakyat ini disambut antusias oleh masyarakat, khususnya orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar kota Beika. Ran dan Sonoko rutin mengunjungi pasar rakyat ini setiap tahun. Namun, karena suatu hal, tahun ini Ran terpaksa pergi sendirian mengunjungi pasar rakyat tersebut karena Sonoko sedang sibuk memantau perusahaan Suzuki bersama pamannya. Sementara Conan juga tidak bisa menemani Ran karena ia bersama grup detektif cilik pergi camping beberapa hari. Walaupun demikian, antusias Ran mengunjungi pasar rakyat ini tetap tinggi dan tidak menjadi masalah bila Conan dan Sonoko tidak bisa menemaninya.

Suatu hari, setelah Ran berkeliling dari pasar rakyat dan hendak pulang, ia dicegat oleh seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian layaknya seorang peramal di dekat pintu gerbang keluar pasar rakyat. Rupanya wanita tersebut telah mengamati Ran dengan sorot mata tajam sejak Ran melewati stand miliknya. Rasa takut Ran mulai menyelimuti perasaannya menatap wanita dingin tersebut. Sementara itu wanita tersebut sibuk mengamati jari-jari dan telapak tangan, seolah-olah wanita itu merasakan sesuatu pada diri Ran.

"Maaf, sebenarnya apa yang ingin ibu lakukan padaku?", tanya Ran dengan ketakutan.

"Sepertinya kau sedang menunggu seseorang ?", tanya peramal tersebut ekspresi dingin.

"Be-benar bu. Bagaimana ibu bisa tahu ?", tanya Ran dengan terbata-bata

"Kalau begitu, masuklah dulu", jawab peramal

"Ba-baik bu", ucap Ran

Ran akhirnya menuruti perkataan peramal tersebut. Setelah masuk ke dalam stand tersebut, Ran duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang berhadapan dengan kursi tempat peramal tersebut duduk, dimana pada mejanya terdapat beberapa kartu tarot dan sebuah bola kristal besar di tengahnya. Selama itu berlangsung, wanita tersebut menanyakan identitas dan menginterogasi Ran dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang kehidupannya. Ran menjawabnya dengan sedikit terbata-bata dan takut. Namun akhirnya ia dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan dari peramal tersebut dengan cukup lancar.

Setelah menanyakannya, peramal tersebut mengucapkan mantra-mantra pada bola Kristal tersebut dan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih. Bola Kristal tersebut menampilkan tayangan-tayangan singkat kehidupan Ran bersama Shinichi, mulai dari masa kecilnya hingga berakhir ketika Ran dan Shinichi berada di Tropical Land. Setelah selesai menampilkan tayangan tersebut, bola Kristal tersebut kembali mati.

"Jadi, ini adalah orang yang kau tunggu selama ini ?", tanya peramal tersebut kepada Ran.

"Benar ibu. Dia adalah teman dekatku sejak kecil", jawab Ran.

"Baiklah, ibu akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu", ucap peramal tersebut.

Peramal tersebut tampak sibuk mencarikan sesuatu untuk Ran. Tak lama kemudian, peramal tersebut mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan diberikan kepada Ran.

"Ini untukmu, gadis", ucap peramal tersebut sambil membawakan benda tersebut.

"Apa ini, bu ?", tanya Ran kepada peramal dengan rasa penasaran.

"Itu adalah sebuah buku cerita", jawab peramal tersebut.

"Buku cerita ?", Ran heran akan buku tersebut.

"Sebuah perjalanan ?", lanjutnya dengan menyebut judul buku tersebut.

"Kau harus membaca buku tersebut", perintah peramal tersebut.

"Mengapa aku harus membacanya ?", tanya Ran kepada peramal dengan perasaan bingung.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Sebaiknya kau bawa buku ini dulu saja. Setelah selesai membacanya, kembalikanlah buku tersebut sebelum pasar rakyat ini selesai"

"Baik bu, akan kubaca buku ini dan akan kukembalikan segera", jawab Ran dengan agak tergesa-gesa.

Selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah, rasa penasaran terus menyelimuti pikiran Ran tentang penjelasan serta buku yang dipinjamkan oleh peramal tersebut. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa itu hanyalah takhayul belaka, namun kali ini sesuatu yang aneh benar-benar dialami oleh dirinya. Terlebih setelah ia melihat tayangan pada bola Kristal tersebut yang memperlihatkan kehidupannya bersama Shinichi. Hari ini sepertinya ia bertemu dengan orang yang notabene bukanlah orang sembarangan, melainkan orang yang mempunyai kemampuan lain yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ran langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Rumahnya tampak sepi karena ayahnya, Kogoro Mouri hari ini sedang pergi keluar menangani klien karena ada suatu kasus yang harus diselesaikan dan Conan sedang pergi camping bersama teman-teman grup detektif cilik. Karena hanya dia saja yang ada di rumah, Ran memutuskan untuk langsung membaca buku yang dipinjamkan oleh peramal tersebut di kamar untuk mengusir rasa kesepiannya dan menghilangkan rasa penasaran terhadap buku tersebut.

"Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang perempuan bernama Suzuka Ayimashi. Ia adalah seorang gadis SMU berusia 17 tahun yang tinggal di kota Hitoshi. Ia dikenal sebagai seorang gadis yang periang dan tangguh. Selain itu, di sekolahnya ia dikenal sebagai seorang ahli bela diri terkemuka", Ran tengah membacakan awal dari cerita buku tersebut

"Suzuka juga mempunyai sahabat laki-laki yang bernama Shiro Osawa. Shiro adalah teman satu kelas dengan Suzuka. Keduanya adalah sahabat dekat sejak masih kanak-kanak. Shiro dikenal sebagai seorang yang mempunyai kemampuan olahraga sepakbola yang luar biasa. Bahkan kemampuannya ini membawanya menjadi pemain kelas nasional yang disegani. Walaupun demikian, tidak beberapa lama setelah itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan keluar dari tim nasional karena sebenarnya ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang kriminolog terkemuka di Jepang", Ran melanjutkan bacaan dari awal cerita tersebut.

Tak terasa, halaman demi halaman buku tersebut telah dibaca oleh Ran. Ran akhirnya menyadari bahwa terdapat kemiripan cerita tersebut dengan kehidupan yang ia alami dalam kehidupan nyata. Buku tersebut tidak hanya sekedar tulisan saja, namun tiap halamannya, buku tersebut dilengkapi dengan gambar-gambar adegannya layaknya buku dongeng. Ran sangat terkejut melihat gambar-gambar tersebut karena adegan dalam gambar-gambar tersebut mirip dengan apa yang ia alami selama ini. Entah bagaimana buku tersebut seolah-olah menceritakan kehidupan Ran sendiri.

Setelah membaca seperempat dari isi buku tersebut, pada halaman berikutnya, Ran menemukan bahwa halaman pada buku tersebut kosong dan tak bergambar. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Ran membuka halaman berikutnya hingga terakhir. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ditemukan tulisan dan gambar juga setelah pencarian isi buku tersebut secara menyeluruh.

Ketika membalikkan halaman yang ia baca terakhir, Ran melihat salah satu adegan gambar yang terdapat gambar dirinya mengenakan seragam SMU Teitan yang sedang berjalan di dalam buku cerita tersebut. Seketika Ran terkejut melihat dirinya ada di dalam buku cerita tersebut.

"Mu-mustahil !, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ?, ucap Ran dengan terkejut.

"Apakah ini yang dimaksud oleh peramal tersebut ?", tanya Ran dengan penuh kebingungan.

Tak lama kemudian, dari gambar tersebut keluar cahaya putih yang memancar. Ran berteriak meminta tolong, namun tak ada yang mendengarnya. Buku tersebut akhirnya menghisap Ran secara perlahan-lahan dan membuat tubuhnya semakin mengecil hingga akhirnya lenyap dan masuk kedalam buku tersebut.

* * *

**Apa yang terjadi dengan Ran selanjutnya ?**

**To be Continued (Chapter 2)**

**Bila berkenan, Reviewnya ditunggu ya.**


End file.
